deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Goku/@comment-30400431-20160520214654/@comment-3463132-20160523192015
Damn- I wrote a lot- my bad. @DBFan Do not mistake "Word of God" with "narrator statements". The two are similar but one is absolutely above the other in terms of canon. Also do not say an "official website" says something therefor it must be true either. Those things may be official but they are not as powerful as a direct statement from the writer- which for this specific occasion- is all I mean when I say Word of God. Also, for the comics in particular, it matters WHEN something is said. If Iron Man's repulsors were stated to only be supersonic in speed years ago- then later a feat was shown where they exceeded that speed- then we can safely say the character may have changed over time. But we'll get back to that later. As for "destroy" I want this to be clear- you guys sometimes use the word wrong- or at least unfairly. Look , at these , defintions . 'Destroy' doesn't always mean totally removing the thing from existence- it just means you damage it so much that it cannot retain its purpose. You could destroy the Earth for example but just burning away the atmosphere or impacting the ground hard enough to knock dust into the air to blot out the sun or even just by being one determined man with a sword and a lot of time and killing everyone on the planet. The Earth is totally still there but, functionally, the planet was destroyed- the injuries imparted on it cannot be reparied- but doesn't require planet-busting power. That's the thing- seldom is destroy ever considered to be the lesser variation of the word by vsdebators. That's the same reason I take massive issue with the simply line about Demise (with his army!) being able to "destroy the world" being a viable claim for continent-level Demise. Nothing about that statement gives any actual information about his strength. Just being stated that you can "destroy the world" is not enough information to make any sort of real claim on how strong someone or something is. Now back to the start- leave aside understanding ''their character for the moment (which is honestly a silly claim). You're also by extension saying the Word of God can't ''change their character. Prime example- I have an OC named Ripper- big troll-type monster. He previously held the feat of ripping an Abrams tank in half (hence the name). Now say this was an episode of a tv show and that feat happened. Now say later someone told me how strong Ripper was and it was well past what I needed him to be for the plot. I say as much in a FAQ- "He isn't actually that strong." Perhaps you're right- at the time of writing the feat- I didn't understand how powerful that would make the character- but you're also by extension saying I can't change my own character. Furthermore- authors can make mistakes. Prime example again- I wanted Ripper to be quite strong- so I had him lift a tank over his head. I wanted him to lift a couple of tons and I say so in the little box above the picture, "Ripper lifts tons of metal tank over his head- screaming in fury before hurling it at his foes." And imagine I drew an abrams tank there because I thought it looked cool. What is the result? I wanted that feat to make Ripper capable of lifting only a few tons- an abrams tank weighs 70 tons- far more than I intended. But if I say in a later interview "Ripper can only lift 5 tons" then it contradicts the scene right? That's not what was shown or calculated by fans- I'm wrong by this "it contradicts" logic- even thought it's my character and my feat. That's what this comes down to for me- not how well they understand their character- but whether they have the ability to decide what their character should be. I personally say yes, any writer has the right to say a character is capable or incapable of anything. That's what retcons are- a creator saying- "Okay- there was X before- but now it's Y." Case in point- Doomguy. Used to be able to outrun rockets- now with advances in technology- we can see Doomguy how the developers want him to be seen- as a man who is strong and fast but not rediculously so. They've retconned the earlier feats. They could say as much if they wanted. That's what retcons are- Retcon: a piece of new information that imposes a different interpretation on previously described events, typically used to facilitate a dramatic plot shift or account for an inconsistency.